Coaxial cables and other radio frequency (RF) cables are known in the art for transmitting high frequency signals, such as radio frequency signals, cable television signals, cellular telephone broadcast signals, residential satellite television signals, and the like. Known conventional coaxial cables are typically formed with an inner conductor of metal, either solid, clad or tubular, a dielectric material, either solid or foam, surrounding the inner conductor, and an electrically conductive shield surrounding the dielectric and serving as the outer conductor. The shield may be formed of braided wire sheath, and may also act in conjunction with an aluminum laminate to form the outer conductor.
The outer conductor may be one or more metal foil laminates combined with one or more wire braids, and may be a smooth or corrugated solid metal tube. Foil laminate outer conductors are typically made of one or more thin aluminum foil layers bonded to a plastic backing. However, because the foil layer is thin, it can easily become corroded if exposed to the elements, such as salt spray and water. Exposure to corrosive elements may occur if the protective jacket is damaged or otherwise breached. Additionally, the cable may have small gaps or tears or be otherwise improperly sealed where the connector is attached. When the thin outer conductor becomes corroded, the electrical properties of the cable degrade.
Some known cables attempt to increase corrosion resistance of the cable by a process known as “flooding,” where a petroleum-based jelly is applied to the outer surface of the shield to physically block external elements from penetrating deeper into the cable. However, because the jelly is sticky, the installer experiences difficulty in applying the cable connectors to the cut and/or stripped end of the cable, and such flooding material makes it more difficult for the installer to make proper physical and electrical connections.